


The Glory of the Seventies

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Halloween Challenge, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus Lestrange, on his wedding day. Sirius Black, the unexpected wedding guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glory of the Seventies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



> I'd like to thank Tori Amos for making music to fuel my writing. My gratitude also goes to [Neon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leyline) for giving this a quick looksie and being very enthusiastic indeed about the pairing. And, of course, kudos to JKR for revealing Sirius's birthday two days before I received my assignment. Fate? I think so.
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/150435.html) on October 31, 2015 for [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp-halloween**](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/). Crossposted [**here**](http://highsmith.dreamwidth.org/2687.html).

Years before they rot together in Azkaban, Rodolphus is _respectable_ in exquisitely-tailored groom's robes, while Sirius Black is just a few hours shy of his eighteenth birthday. 

With All Saints' Eve a mere two days past, Rodolphus should hardly be startled at his wedding reception devolving into silly themed parlour games. Rabastan is useless by ten, pissed and maudlin in a corner. Lucius has become astoundingly more boring as the day turned into evening. 

Bellatrix is, predictably, screeching through his father-in-law's house, unseen for hours, until Rodolphus finally succumbs and goes looking. 

He enters one of the upstairs studies to find Sirius Black, the Black Sheep Cousin, robes drenched and unbuttoned half-way down his chest. He has obviously engaged in that ridiculous bobbing game. 

Rodolphus's breath catches in his throat until he remembers to exhale. The boy is stunned by his presence into staring, his torso twisting to reveal a dusky nipple. 

Rodolphus is almost mindless with _need_. He wants to throw the boy upon his knees, rest his prick against that gorgeous lower lip. A distant clock chimes midnight, and Black smiles from underneath lowered lids. 

This is a wedding gift even the Dark Lord could not have offered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Highsmith](http://highsmith.dreamwidth.org/) at DreamWidth. Say hi! :)


End file.
